1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control method and a vehicle control system.
2. Description of Related Art
A brake control system for a vehicle is known which automatically puts a brake on the vehicle, depending on a risk of collision between the vehicle and an obstacle. The vehicular brake control system includes a collision determining means for determining whether the risk of collision between the vehicle and the obstacle is high, automatic braking means for automatically generating braking force by controlling a brake system of the vehicle, when the collision determining means determines that the risk of collision between the vehicle and the obstacle is high, and an automatic braking cancelling means for stopping automatic generation of the braking force by the automatic braking means, when the frequency at which the accelerator pedal of the vehicle is operated by the driver of the vehicle is equal to or higher than a predetermined value (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-224119 (JP 2012-224119 A)).
However, in the vehicular brake control system as described in JP 2012-224119 A, only the frequency of operation of the accelerator pedal of the vehicle by the driver, or the duration of the operation, is taken into consideration, and automatic braking may not be cancelled in such a manner that better suits the intention of the driver.